A Long Way From Home
by BeChloeIsLegit
Summary: Chloe Beale is a sniper with Special Ops. After a successful mission, her girlfriend, Beca, is talking to her when there is an explosion. Time goes by and Beca does not hear from Chloe; Beca fears the worst. Rated M for language.


**A LONG WAY FROM HOME**

_**A/N**__: Happy Birthday to horsegurl03, who asked for a military AU for her birthday! I hope you like it._

* * *

Chloe Beale didn't regret much about joining the military. But, today, she was questioning her own sanity in working up to her current position in Special Ops as a sniper.

She sat in her nest, camouflaged to match her surroundings, eyes focused through her scope on the house that was about two hundred yards away. The sun was beating down on her, causing her to sweat in places she didn't like sweating. Her cap kept most of the sweat from sliding down onto her face. She had been sitting there for over two hours, and there was still no sign of the target.

Chloe knew that she was close to the end of her tour, and she couldn't wait to get back home to her girlfriend, Beca Mitchell. She still couldn't believe that she and Beca got together when Beca was part of the Barden Bellas acapella group that had come to perform during a USO Show.

Chloe had been assigned as part of the security detail for the group. At first, she was a bit turned off by Beca. She seemed so closed off and didn't really socialize with anyone, except the girls in her group. It didn't stop Chloe from noticing how hot she was, and apparently, Beca thought the same of her.

One day, while escorting the Bellas on a lunch trip, Chloe was knocked out, and the Bellas were kidnapped. The only good thing was that the kidnappers took Chloe with the rest of the girls.

Chloe checked her scope one more time and reported no movement. She remained still as she thought back to how they got together.

"_Shit!" Chloe spat out as she tried to sit up. She was dizzy, and her head hurt._

"_Are you okay?" Beca asked, looking behind her at Chloe._

"_What the Hell happened?" Chloe asked, rubbing the back of her head._

"_He happened," Beca said, pointing toward Fergus Hobart. "One of his guys knocked you out, and then they kidnapped us."_

"_Is that Amy's father?" Chloe asked, blinking her eyes into focus. "Why would he kidnap the Bellas?"_

"_Family thing," Beca said. "And, of course, money." Beca looked around nervously. "What are we going to do?"_

"_Don't worry," Chloe said. "I'll get everyone out of this. Nobody fucks with the people I'm responsible for."_

_Chloe stood up and found a gun pointed at her as she smirked at Fergus and the two gunmen by his side._

"_Ah, I see your so-called protection is finally awake," Fergus said with a laugh._

"_I am," Chloe said, taking two steps toward the men._

_Beca grabbed her pants leg. "Don't, Chloe. He will shoot you."_

"_You should listen to the young lady," Fergus said, waving his gun around._

_Beca jumped up, pulling Chloe to the side. She looked at Fergus and said, "You know, if you're going to kill us anyway, I think the Bellas should go out doing what we love."_

"_And what's that?" Fergus asked._

"_Singing," Beca said. "We should sing."_

_Chloe nodded her head and said, "I think that's a great idea. The Bellas should sing."_

_Fergus looked at them and then shrugged. "Sure, why not. Entertain me. You still have ten minutes before I kill you."_

_The girls grouped together, and Chloe whispered to them, "You provide the distraction, and I'll take care of the rest."_

"No,_" Beca said. "Fergus is waiting for Amy to get here, but she's already on the boat somewhere. I saw her. I don't know what, if anything, she has planned."_

_"We can't wait around for her," Chloe said. "Let's hope she's paying attention because if I see a chance to take them down, I'm taking it."_

"_Chloe," Beca said, pulling her close and whispering so the others couldn't hear. "Please be careful. I, um, I kind of like having you around."_

"_Good to know," Chloe said with a smile before giving Beca a quick kiss on the lips. "Now, let's hear the Bellas sing."_

_Beca stood there with her fingers to her lips and a smile on her face. "We'll talk about that later."_

"_No problem," Chloe said with a smile. Her face became serious again as she added, "Get ready and be ready for anything."_

_Chloe helped move some of the furniture. She remained close to the three men with the guns as the Bellas got into position. They started singing and dancing, and Chloe watched the three men while pretending to watch the Bellas._

_Suddenly, a body came falling through the skylight just above the Bellas. Chloe took advantage and knocked the gun out of the first guy's hand and then gave him a right to the jaw. The guy went down like a rock._

_The girls started running and jumping off the side of the boat. Beca went to Amy to try and help her stand._

_The second gunman raised his gun toward Beca and Chloe body tackled him to the ground, knocking Fergus over at the same time. Beca got Amy up and was pushing her to the back of the boat. She looked back and saw Chloe fighting with the second gunman. It looked like Fergus was unconscious._

_Beca ran back over toward Chloe, picking up an ashtray from the table and using it to hit the gunman over the head. It didn't do much except give Chloe time to grab his head and smash his face into the floor of the boat. After two hits, he was motionless._

"_Let's go," Beca yelled, grabbing Chloe's hand and helping her to her feet._

_The two ran to the back and jumped off the side of the boat._

"Crow's nest one, do you copy?" a voice came through Chloe's earpiece, bringing her back to the present.

"Crow's nest one, read you loud and clear," Chloe responded, putting her eye to the scope.

"Target has passed checkpoint delta," the voice said. "Arrival in two minutes. You have the green light. I repeat you have the green light."

"Roger that," Chloe said. "Green light acknowledged."

Chloe settled herself and found the car that the target was arriving in. She used her scope to follow the path of the vehicle and took a deep breath and let it out slow and steady. As soon as the target was out of the vehicle, she gently squeezed the trigger and watched as his head snapped back, and his body fall.

The men around the vehicle went into action. But no one could see or tell where the shot came from.

"Target eliminated," Chloe said.

"Copy that," the voice responded. "Your pickup zone is one point six clicks to your south. Transport is on its way."

"Roger that," Chloe said. "Beale out."

Chloe was smooth in her movements. She used minimal movement to pack up her sniper rifle, before looking around. Once she was sure she was in the clear, she slowly stood and ran double-time to her pickup zone.

_**~~ A Long Way From Home ~~**_

"When do I get to see your beautiful face in person?" Beca asked through the spotty Skype call later that same day.

"Soon, I hope," Chloe said. "I'm still a long way from home, so it might take me awhile. But, I promise, this is it. Once I come home, I'm home to stay."

"Thank goodness," Beca said. "I need to show you off. People are beginning to think I made you up."

Chloe laughed. "I guess I'll have to do some shopping for something nicer than these army greens if I'm going to be your arm candy."

Beca smiled. "I'd prefer you in nothing, but since it's not acceptable in public, we'll go shopping as soon as you get home."

"I love you," Chloe said.

"I love-"

An explosion could be heard in the background, and Chloe jerked her head around.

"I'm sorry, Becs," Choe said, jumping up. "I have to go."

The screen on Beca's end went dark. "Chloe? Chloe!" Beca was yelling at the screen.

Stacie came running in. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know," Beca said, looking at Stacie with fear in her eyes. "We were talking, and then there was an explosion, and the screen went dark. You don't think-"

Tears filled Beca's eyes, and Stacie pulled her into a hug. Tears sprang to Stacie's eyes, and she tried to keep up a brave front for Beca.

"Don't go there, Beca," Stacie said. "She's okay; she has to be. We just have to wait to hear from her and stay positive. We can't be thinking the worst. Okay?"

Beca swallowed and wiped her eyes. "Okay," she mumbled into Stacie's chest.

_**~~ A Long Way From Home ~~**_

It had been two weeks since Beca had heard from Chloe. She was trying to be positive but had pretty much given up hope, and was now just waiting for that dreaded call, telling her that Chloe was gone.

She spent most of her nights crying into her pillow while holding a picture of her and Chloe. And most of her days walking around in a stupor of fear and not knowing.

The Bellas had rallied around her and were constantly popping in to check on her. Aubrey had asked her dad, who was a Colonel in the Army if he could find out anything about Chloe and where she was. So far, he was unable to get any information on Chloe's whereabouts or if she had survived whatever had happened.

Beca spent the next two weeks numb. She couldn't eat; she couldn't sleep. The stress was taking its toll on her. No one knew what to do to help her out of the funk she was sinking deeper and deeper into.

DJ Khaled had finally had enough and told Beca to take a month off. He told her she should take some time off and take care of herself. Then when she was feeling up to it, come back to the studio, and they would pick up where they left off.

Usually, Beca would have scoffed and declared she didn't need any time off. But, this time she took it.

Beca asked Stacie and Aubrey to come to her house that evening. She told them she needed some time to herself and was going to go to her beach house for a while. She asked that they only contact her if it was an emergency. They developed a system where they would text her 911, and that would tell Beca she needed to call one of them immediately.

"Are you sure you don't want one of us to go with you?" Stacie asked as Beca was loading her luggage in her car.

"I appreciate it, Stacie," Beca said. "I really do. But, I need to get my head together and prepare myself for living without Chloe."

"Beca," Stacie started, but Beca interrupted her.

"No, Stacie," Beca said. "Please don't. I know if Chloe were able to, she would have contacted me by now. Hell, even Aubrey's dad can't find out what happened to her. I have to come to terms with the fact that she's-" Bec let out a small sob and cleared her throat. "That she's not coming back."

Stacie didn't say anything. She pulled Beca into a hug, which Beca returned. Stacie let Beca go, and Aubrey took her place.

"Don't you do anything stupid, Beca Mitchell," Aubrey whispered in Beca's ear.

Beca chuckled. "Don't worry; I won't dishonor Chloe's memory by doing that. I promise."

"Good," Aubrey said. "Let us know when you get there and call us if you need anything. And I mean anything. Okay?"

"Okay," Beca said and hugged Stacie once more before getting into her car.

Beca turned on the radio and found a station to listen to. She gave a quick wave and drove off.

_**~~ A Long Way From Home ~~**_

Beca spent the first few days of her self-imposed exile, lying either in bed or on the couch. She cried a little, but her tears were gone for the most part. She thought about how she and Chloe had gotten together after the debacle of Fat Amy's father kidnapping them.

_The Bellas and Chloe had been save after they jumped off Fergus Hobart's yacht. They were taken ashore and waited in a little cafe while the police and the USO organizers dealt with what had happened._

_Chloe had come in, looking quite put together for someone who had fought off two men and jumped off a yacht a short while ago. She looked around to make sure everyone was okay, and her eyes stopped on Beca and smiled._

_Beca smiled back at her, and Chloe walked over._

"_How are you doing?" Chloe asked as she sat in the chair next to Beca._

"_I'm fine, thanks," Beca said, taking Chloe's hands in hers._

"_Are the other girls doing okay?"_

"_We're all good, thanks to you," Beca responded._

"_Good, good," Chloe said and looked down at their joined hands. _

_Beca looked at Chloe with a furrowed brow. Chloe looked nervous, and Beca thought it was the cutest thing._

"_So, you kissed me," Beca said quietly._

"_I did," Chloe said, licking her lips. "How do you feel about that?"_

"_I feel," Beca said and took a breath. "I feel like I want to do it again."_

_A big smile came to Chloe's mouth. She didn't say anything as she pulled Beca to her and crashed her lips into Beca's. Beca let out a little yelp but kissed Chloe back. The kiss lasted just a moment, but when they broke apart, they both blushed when they heard the Bellas cheering them on._

_After that, Beca had her first solo performance under DJ Khaled. Chloe waited at the back of the theater; Beca came out and walked over to Chloe and pulled her into a heated kiss. They spent that night getting to know each other, intimately._

Beca smiled as she recalled how Chloe had been given leave and came back to the States with her. They had a glorious month together before Chloe had to leave for a new assignment. The night before Chloe left, she asked Beca if she'd wait for her. Of course, Beca said yes, and they have been together for two and a half years, spending every moment they could together when Chloe was able to get leave.

Beca sighed and sat up on the sofa. She looked outside through the sliding glass doors and decided to take a walk on the beach. This became Beca's routine over the next two weeks.

At the end of those two weeks, Beca was ready to go home. The night before she left, she took the small velvet box out of her suitcase and opened it. She sat staring at the ring she had bought over six months ago. She gently ran her finger over it.

"I'll love you forever, Chloe Beale," Beca whispered as a tear ran down her cheek.

Beca wiped the tear and put the box back in her suitcase. She slowly climbed into bed and fell asleep.

_**~~ A Long Way From Home ~~**_

Beca went to the studio the day after she came home. DJ Khaled was glad to see her because he had received a request for Beca to sing the National Anthem at the upcoming LA Rams football game. Selena Gomez was scheduled because it was a special event but had to pull out at the last minute because of a health issue.

Beca was unsure if she should do it; it was Friday, and the game was on Sunday. She thought it over and said she would do it.

Sunday morning came, and Beca was a bit nervous. She'd sung in front of large crowds during her concerts, so this shouldn't be any different. She had invited Stacie and Aubrey to go with her as her guests, and they had planned to meet at Beca's.

Stacie and Aubrey arrived, and the three former (but forever) Bellas were sitting at the counter in Beca's kitchen.

"So, the car should be here in about half an hour," Beca said.

"Thanks for inviting us," Aubrey said. "I've never been to a professional football game before."

"It sucks that we won't be able to wander the parking lot before the game," Stacie said. "That's when all the tailgating is done. People don't care if they know you or not; everyone is welcome."

"Yeah, I'm not that big on the whole sports thing," Beca said. "I'm only doing it because Selena Gomez was supposed to do it but is sick. She's been working with our label, so whoever is in charge of this, asked if I would do it. I said yes because it seemed like something I should do."

"Well, I for one, am glad," Aubrey said. "I'm from Georgia, so I'm a big Falcons fan. I'm glad they're not playing the Rams, or I could be in trouble."

The three girls sat quietly before Stacie spoke.

"I haven't asked, but how was your time at the beach?"

"It, um, it helped," Beca said. "A lot. I think I'm at peace. I have my moments, but for the most part, I'm doing okay."

There was a knock at the door, and Beca smiled and looked at the girls.

"Ready for the big game?"

"Let's go," Aubrey said, excitedly.

Stacie followed Beca and Aubrey out to the car. They arrived at the game, and Beca and her guests were immediately taken to a skybox.

"This box is for your exclusive use for the time you are here today," Jack, one of the coordinators, told Beca. "Help yourselves to the food and drinks. They are all complimentary. Someone will come to escort you to the field in just a bit."

"Thank you, Jack," Beca said.

"Can I say that I am so pleased and grateful that you agreed to do this," Jack said. "Oh, we also have a special surprise for someone attending today's game. I would be honored if you stayed on the field with us while we take care of it."

"Um, sure," Beca said. "Whatever you need."

"Great," Jack said. "I have to go finalize a few things. I'll see you later down on the field. Goodbye, ladies."

"What do you think the surprise is?" Aubrey asked once Jack left.

"I don't know," Beca said with a shrug.

"Look at this food," Stacie said, eying everything.

"Let's wait to eat until we come back up here," Beca said.

"Oh, we get to go to the field with you?" Aubrey asked.

"Yeah," Beca said. "Might even be able to get some selfies with the players."

"Really?" Aubrey asked, her eyes bright with excitement.

"Do I need to be worried about how turned on you look right now?" Stacie asked with a playful grin.

"Nope, I'm all yours," Aubrey said, kissing Stacie.

Beca turned away with a sad smile. This is one of those times that she would have wanted Chloe to be with her.

"Miss Mitchell?" a voice called from the door. "I'm Billy and I'm here to escort you and your guests to the field."

"Of course," Beca said.

Beca, Stacie, and Aubrey walked with their escort through tunnels and stairs before they finally made it out the field.

"Okay," Billy said. "I need you to stand here. Then when they're ready, I'll escort you to the mic. After you finish, Jack will come out, and we will go through the surprise we have in store for someone attending today's game. Does that sound okay to you?"

"That sounds fine," Beca said. "Do you know what the surprise is?"

"No, I'm sorry I don't," Billy responded. He looks toward the field and sees someone waving at him. "Oh, they're ready for you. Please come with me."

Beca walked to mid-field and was left standing in front of the mic. There were several cameras in front of her, and she noticed they had a large screen directly overhead. She looked up to see her face being shown on the screen.

She looked over, and Stacie and Aubrey were standing with big grins on their faces. The announcement was made introducing Beca, and the music started.

After Beca finished singing, the stadium erupted in cheers and applause. Jack was now standing next to Beca.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Jack said. "We have a special surprise for someone attending today's game. As you know, military service is one of the highest callings a man or woman can undertake. The time away from their families and loved ones takes a heavy toll on the soldier and the ones they leave behind. Today we are pleased to welcome home one of those soldiers."

The crowd erupted again in cheers and applause. Beca looked around at everyone standing and cheering and couldn't help the tear that came to her eye. She envied whoever was going to be reunited.

Beca discretely wiped away the tear and looked down at the ground as Jack started to speak again.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Jack said, his voice echoing around the stadium through the speakers. He looked at Beca as he said, "Please join me in welcoming home, Sargeant Chloe Beale!"

Beca's head jerked over to look at Jack; she was unsure if she heard correctly. She heard Stacie and Aubrey squeal and turned to look at them. Her eye caught a soldier come from behind a few people, and her breath hitched, and her heart started pounding.

"Chloe?"

Beca saw that Chloe was now jogging toward her and Beca took off at a run. She threw herself into Chloe's arms as the tears fell down her face. Chloe held her, and they stood holding onto each other as cameras flashed, and the crowd continued cheering.

"In case you couldn't tell," Jack said with a hint of laughter. "Sargeant Beale is Beca's girlfriend."

"You're really here," Beca said, pulling back to place her hands on the sides of Chloe's face.

"I'm here," Chloe said and leaned in to kiss Beca. Beca met her halfway, and the crowd was cheering and clapping.

"Sargeant Beale's camp had been hit with enemy fire about six weeks ago," Jack told the crowd. "She was injured and unable to reach out to Beca. We can only imagine how hard it was for the two of them. And we are pleased to say she has recuperated completely and is home for good."

The crowd continued cheering and clapping.

"Are you okay?" Beca asked, looking Chloe up and down, checking for injuries.

"I got hit on the head," Chloe said with a small laugh. "Stayed in a coma for a few weeks. But, I'm fine now, I swear."

"And you're really home for good?"

"I am," Chloe said. "I just have to get my final paperwork completed, and I'm a civilian again."

The two met each other halfway again and kissed.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Jack said. "Let's give another round of applause to our returning soldier, Sargeant Chloe Beale."

The crowd cheered, and Chloe pulled out of the kiss. She held onto Beca as she turned and waved to the cheering crowd. Stacie and Aubrey couldn't stand still any longer and ran out to join Beca and Chloe.

"Ladies," Jack said as she moved closer to the group. "I believe Sargeant Beale has something she'd like to say."

"Thank you," Chloe said.

Chloe reached into her pocket, and as she pulled her hand out, she got down one knee. Beca's hand flew to her mouth, and Stacie and Aubrey both gasped.

"Chlo?"

"Beca, I love you, and these past six weeks of not being able to see or talk to you have been Hell for me. I can only imagine what you were going through," Chloe said through her tears. "I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you if you'll have me. Beca, will you marry me?"

Beca could barely see through her own tears. Yes," Beca said and nodded.

"She said, yes!" Jack announced through the mic.

Sounds of 'congratulations' and cheering were heard as Chloe slipped the ring on Beca's finger and stood to pull Beca into her arms. Chloe and Beca kissed again before Stacie and Aubrey jumped on them, and they all started hugging again.

"Sorry, it took me so long to get back to you," Chloe said, leaning in to speak directly in Beca's ear so she could be heard over the crowd.

"I don't care how long it takes," Beca said. "Just promise you'll always come back to me."

"Easiest promise I'll ever make," Chloe said and kissed Beca again.


End file.
